Phame Monster
by Lemonybean
Summary: It all started with a normal day at Casper High. And then they were plucked from supposed normality and into a world where it is hard not to live for the applause. And it's equally as hard to try and keep your secrets. DannyxSam


**_Phame Monster_**

**_It all started with a normal day at Casper High. And then they were plucked_** _**of supposed normality and into a world where it is hard not to live for the applause. And it's equally as hard to try and keep your secrets. DannyxSam**_

* * *

_**I shouldn't be starting a new story but... I am. Okay? This chapter isnt saying much. R&R please. No flames. I don't own Danny Phantom. (Or lady gaga whose lyrics are in the summary) :D**_

* * *

Chapter one-

All was going quite smoothly at Casper High under the not so watchful eye of Principal Ishiyama. Mr Lancer scribbled many disappointing grades onto his stack of marking, tests and unfinished homework. The janitor was busy scrubbing away at a tough ectoplasm stain left over from the last time the Fentons were called to a ghost sighting there. The nerds hid the library with their noses in books from the Jocks who were out on the prowl for prey like them. Luckily they wouldn't go into that place unless a hot chick was in there and that wasn't very often (apparently).

But, like a normal day at the school, there would always be something or someone to break the tranquility. A silence like this one was usually the quiet before a storm and soon it'd be broken. It wasn't really surprising considering that this was Amity Park, the ghost Capital of the World. This time though, it wasn't pesky poltergeists showing up and destroying the cafeteria. Nothing so... Spectral. Maybe half though.

"FEN-TOENAIL!" Of course it was the star quarterback Dash Baxter yelling through the hallways. This paired with a loud huffing and puffing and a squeak of sneakers against the linoleum floor was almost as common as Ghost attacks around here. Perhaps more so.

"Sweet mother of-!" Danny Fenton stumbled along as fast as he could, clutching his books to his chest in his desperation as his raven hair was pulled by the wind. Only a couple of feet behind him was Dash with a look of fury on his face as he ploughed towards the small boy.

Suddenly he came to a wall, only just stopping himself in time before he could crash into the obstruction. Danny gulped with dread and turned around as a shadow spread across his form. With a nervous smile he found a heavily breathing, sweating, smirking blond jock stood before him.

"I got an F in my History essay." He began and Danny shrunk as he knew where this was going. "And I think it's about time for a good wailing session with my favourite punching bag." His hands balled up into fists.

"I'm your favourite? Aww thank you Dash, but I don't really feel that way." Danny quipped back with the words rolling off his tongue of no fault of his own.

Dash frowned then and grit his teeth, making Danny tense up ready for the impact. Of course, the punching never hurt him as much as it used to. Not since the accident anyway. But, to keep up premise, he let himself be beat up; each time reacting with a stumble or a hiss of pain or even a tear in his eye sometimes. He often prided himself on his acting skills.

So naturally, when the fist collided with his face he slammed his head against the wall and made a distressed sound. Danny dropped his books to the ground and slid down the wall, holding onto his eye as he did so. Dash laughed and kicked the books below him before swaggering off without a second glance. Danny watched as he wandered down the hallway and lifted himself up, gathering his books with a sigh.

"Danny!" A familiar girls voice alerted Danny and he looked up from his current activity. What his eyes met made him smile. His two best friends, Sam and Tucker, ran towards him with concerned looks. "Dash again?" Sam asked impatiently and knelt down next to him.

"You bet." He smiled a bit but was answered by a pitiful look, "it didn't hurt. I think I'll get a black eye anyway." His fingers danced over the skin under his eye as he crouched.

"You always do. You bruise like a peach man." Tucker smirked, also kneeling down to pick up a text book.

"And I heal like a... Thing that's really good at healing...?" Danny answered and then groaned, straightening up to his full height with his friends following his action closely.

"Like a halfa." Sam said for him and smile a purple lipped smile.

"I don't get it dude." Tucker frowned and passed the work to Danny, "If you want to be rid of the bullying, to be popular, why don't you just tell the School that you're Phantom? Why don't you do that? Because it'd be easier on your grades and on yourself if you did." He tugged at his sunflower yellow long sleeved shirt and pushed his large glasses back onto his nose with his index finger.

"Tuck, we've been through this before." Danny sighed and ran his fingers through the mess of raven hair on his head, "the school wouldn't keep it a secret, so everyone in the world could find out and sometimes I actually enjoy being just Danny Fenton. It gets me away from the ghost fighting just a little bit." He headed down the hallway and up to his beaten-in locker before twisting the lock open with ease.

"Plus, if he told everyone, no one would leave him alone." Sam added, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Especially not the girls eh?" Tucker winked and looked at Sam whose eyes narrowed.

"Those girls you speak of would only like Danny for Phantom if he told them. They'd be in love with Phantom but wouldn't care about the real Danny. Personally I think Danny Fenton has more personality and a more attractive... Thing about him." Tucker raised his eyebrows and Sam blushed, "shut it Tucker or my boot will go up where the sun don't shine, you got that?" She hissed and covered her cheeks with one nail-varnished hand.

"Thanks Sam. You really think so?" Danny turned around from his locker and shut the door before leaning against it with a goofy soft smile.

"I um... Sure! Of course Danny." She said over enthusiastically and flopped her hand carelessly.

"But... No girl likes me now..." His face saddened and his shoulders slumped.

"Well-" Tucker started and got an elbow in his rib cage. "Oomph- you never know! Ouch." He rubbed his side and shot a glare at Sam.

"Well I wish I did." He looked up slightly at Sam before his eyes flicked away again bashfully.

"Hey goth freak!" Sam's face darkened when she recognised the voice. "I heard your mom bought you another rose pink dress? You ought to wear it. You'd impress your boyfriend. I understand that's how the whole love-bird thing goes." Paulina, with her long ebony hair and teal eyes, spoke rather nasally.

"WE ARE NOT LOVE-BIRDS!" The pair shouted.

"Haha, yeah right, I see the way you two look at each other." She continued, "but if you say so..." She laughed and so did her blonde satellite Star and they walked away from the trio with snooty expressions.

"Argh I wish I could just-" Sam began but was stopped by Danny.

"Remember, no wishes." He cautioned and she nodded.

"Paulina needs to get a visit from The Box Ghost sometime." She concluded sending daggers in the direction that Paulina left in.

"Maybe that can be arranged." Danny smirked and looked at the clock across the hall. "Come on, we need to get to Mr Lancers class." And with that, the three members of Team Phantom walked off to their next class.

* * *

Valerie wasn't happy. Not in the slightest. Well, you wouldn't be either if you had no friends, no money, and no popularity all because of a stupid, arrogant, evil little ghost boy who seemed imperative on ruining your life. That's why she was currently scribbling down little sketches of the Red Huntress beating Danny Phantom in several different situations. Including one with Phantom ending up skewered by a flag pole. All over her book as well.

The dark skinned girl grabbed her thick wavy hair and scowled at her desk, digging her pencil into the paper and ripping it when trying to shade in the black of his jumpsuit. She was literally the only person in the classroom, coming in early because she had nothing better to do though Mr Lancer still sat at his desk marking and not noticing Val's frustration.  
"Miss Gray." Mr Lancers voice made her look up from her doodles but he was not looking up.

"Yes Mr Lancer?" She said politely and dropped her pencil onto the desk slowly.

"Principal Ishiyama has arranged it so that every student in their freshmen year will be sent to a session where they will be asked a few questions. It's nothing serious. She just says that we need to keep an eye on the well-being and happiness of our students." Mr lancer placed his pen down and looked up, "I want you to be the first in my class to go to the Music 3 classroom when the tardy bell rings okay?" He asked.

"Sure Mr Lancer." Valerie nodded and flinched when the bell surprised her.

"Better be off hm?" The balding teacher smiled as the secret ghost huntress packed her bag quickly.

"Thank you sir." She sent him a quick smile and bustled out the door, throwing her back pack on loosely and running into a few people as she did so.

Danny, Sam and Tucker came in all at the same time after Lester and his friends had settled down at their seats. Mr Lancer often wondered whether or not Daniel actually brushed his hair at all with the spikiness and overall voluminosity of it. It was definitely shiny so he must do, but it still seemed to defy gravity. Somehow though, Miss Manson's hair was darker than Danny's. It didn't have the same shine, but her hair was thick and in good condition unlike most girls around here. Tucker rarely showed his hair as it was always covered by a red beret, but Lancer guessed his was short. Their clothes stood out among the crowd with Tucker being geeky, Sam being Goth and Danny just being so... Plain. His clothes didn't express who he was at all. Not that Mr Lancer knew much about him anyway.

As soon as they found their seats, four more students came in. The main members of the popular a-list gang. Paulina and Star were cheerleaders; Paulina being the captain of the squad in this situation. They were both toned and slender, and were supposedly the most beautiful girls in the school according to what Lancer had overheard. If make up made beauty he supposed that they were at the top. Dash and Kwan however were Football players for the Casper High Ravens. They were well built with Kwan being a tad taller than his friend and were clothed in their letterman jackets that they wore with pride.

As Mr Baxter passed Danny's desk, he nudged it with his hip, making the pencils and pens clatter onto the floor. Paulina and Star laughed at this. Daniel groaned and bent down to pick up the objects before slapping them onto the wood and running his head. Mr Lancer frowned when he saw the beginnings of a black eye developing over Danny's left eye. He wondered who did that to him.

Lancer was dragged out of his thoughts and back into reality when he realised that he had a class to teach, "Please turn to page 493 in your Text Books." He ordered and a rustling of paper leafs turning filled the classroom. "Now, when Shakespeare uses the..."

The class continued quite slowly; many students passing about notes as a way of communication. About fifteen through the end lesson, Valerie entered the classroom, everyone's eyes turning to her as she did so. She lowered her head and shrugged her back-pack onto her shoulder as she speed walked across the room and slumped into her chair. She looked confused and a bit disturbed as she took down notes for class.

Danny couldn't help but be a bit curious. I mean, he should have been with her being a ghost hunter and him being half ghost. Valerie was not easily surprised. Yet before him sat a girl whose brow was furrowed.

"Mr Jackson?" A curly haired boy who sat at the back of the class nervously answered his yes weakly, "Please go to Music 3 immediately. You need your belongings." Mr Lancer assured him and the lad ran out nervously.

Narrowing his eyes slightly, Danny looked back to his untidy scrawl and copied down the notes for the rest of the lesson, feeling a little uneasy. At least there hadn't been any ghost attacks. Yet.

* * *

**Argh. Short. Doesn't say much. But I've got an idea and I had to write it down. Review, see where it goes...**


End file.
